


Random ficlet #2

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme. The prompt was <i>angst</i>. Set during "Abandon All Hope."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Random ficlet #2

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme. The prompt was _angst_. Set during "Abandon All Hope."

She had always known (late at night, when she lay awake in her bed thinking about him) that their first kiss (in her dreams they always kissed for the first time) would be sweet (slow-burning like the embers inside her). Dean's lips are soft against hers now (cutting deeper than the sharpest claws) and Jo wishes (the embers inside her are dying, dying when they should've burned brighter) that their first kiss didn't have to be the last. But she had always known. In her dreams they always (only) kissed for the first time.


End file.
